Out of the Mouths of Babes
by NewObsession
Summary: A bunch of one-shots based on a list of dialogue prompts. Not connected, but all centred around Felicity – because she is by far my favourite character! And where there's Felicity - you know there will be Oliver. Chap 9 "Promise me you'll never do that again"
1. You'll come bail me out, right?

I just… can't handle these last episodes of Arrow. All the drama, and angst, and sadness – SHEESH! So to lighten the mood, I thought I'd try my hand at a set of one-shots based on this awesome list of dialogue prompts that I have discovered through the wonderful writing of themasquedgirl and MysteriousTwinkie. And a big thank you to MysteriousTwinkie for being my sounding board for the title.

These aren't really based on any timeframe of the show – but I love Team Arrow (the original 3 – not the little gang it's become) so while they're not meant to be set around any episode – they're definitely written in the mindframe of the time before the team grew (unless the story calls for an expanded Team Arrow and I'll tell ya if that happens)

_You'll come bail me out, right?_

* * *

"Finally!"

Felicity stifled a yawn as she types the last of the prompts to hide her totally illegal, but definitely for the right reasons, foray into yet another federal database. She smiled tiredly as she closed out of the multiple screens and proceeded to shut down her babies, ready to call it a night.

From his position at the top of the salmon ladder, Oliver called out good night since he noticed Felicity getting ready to leave, packing all of her gadgets and gizmos into her bag and swinging her coat around her before heading for the door.

"Good night, Oliver." Felicity replied, waving absently over her shoulder at him as she stepped out into the cold night air. The solid door of the lair shut behind her, shoving what she can deeper into her bag while trying to pull the zipper closed. Unfortunately with the bag overflowing the darn thing wouldn't budge, so she just hoists the bulging thing higher up her shoulder, leaving her hands free so she can shove them deep into the pockets of her coat in attempt to keep them warm.

Felicity sighed as she thinks about the 10 minute walk that she now faces so she can get back to her car. She usually parks closer, given the late hour she tends to be leaving from her night job but it's a Friday night and she feels the parking near the club should be meant for the club go-ers not the nerdy IT girl who hangs around in the basement.

And plus Felicity figures she can probably use the walk. Being cooped up in front of computer monitors all the time didn't really leave her with a free moment to go to the gym, or a run, or do any type of physical exercise really. And seeing as she spent a huge portion of her time with two of the buffest and fittest men she had ever met in her life, she should probably be a little more in shape.

As Felicity maneuvered the surrounding streets, making her way to her car, she thought she heard footsteps falling behind her. With the distant sounds of the club, and the usual sound of night life around her, she couldn't be sure though so she dismissed it and continued walking.

When she rounded the corner, her world was no longer obscured by the music pumping out of Verdant so she was able to more easily pick up the sound of someone following her. Felicity tried pick up her pace, but despite her increase in speed she could hear the person behind her closing the gap between them. Felicity willed herself to remain calm, but all of that flew out the window as she felt a hand land on her arm.

"Excuse me, miss?" she heard a masculine voice ask her, but she took no notice of the polite tone as her fight or flight mode took over. Now a year ago, she would have definitely said she was a 'flight' girl but since meeting Oliver and Dig, she had been training (well, kind of) and learning self-defence.

As the grip on her arm tightened in an attempt to keep her in place, she threw her elbow back into the man's stomach and pushed her head back until she made contact and heard a satisfying crunch, one that she knew meant that she had broken his nose.

The hand on her arm fell away so she was free to run, but because of her instinct to look she had to see who her attacker was. Felicity turned slightly to take in the person hunched over on the ground behind her. He had one arm banded around his stomach, while one hand was up at his face trying to stem the blood steadily coming from his nose. Felicity froze as she took in the rest of him – dark uniform, slightly too big gun belt around his waist, tight fitting police issued cap. Oh crap.

"Oh my God, officer!" Felicity exclaimed as she stepped forward, bending down like she was going to help him up. He held up the hand that had been clutching his stomach, indicating for her not to come closer. So Felicity stood back where she was.

"oo 'oke my nose." He complained.

"I'm really sorry," Felicity quickly apologised. "But in my defense you were following me along a dark street in the middle of the night."

The officer held out a piece of paper to her. "I was tying to 'ive you this."

Felicity slowly pulled the paper from his grasp, unfolding it so that she could see what it was. She realised that it was the draft of a program she was hoping to implement to help Oliver's cause which she had taken with her, intending to work on it when she got home. The thing must have fallen out of her bag while she was rushing to cram everything else in there.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Felicity smiled at the officer as she turned to leave. "Um sorry. Again."

"Wait." The officer stopped her. Felicity immediately paused, because that's what you did when someone with authority yelled at you.

"You broke my nose." The officer repeated as he stood, his nose no longer streaming blood.

"And I'm really sorry. About that." Felicity pointed at her own nose.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you assaulted a police officer. You're coming with me." The officer reached forward to grab Felicity's upper arm and led her back to Verdant where his patrol car was.

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

Felicity's face burned as she was dragged through the station past the one or two officers who had the misfortune of pulling the night shift this time around. While it was humiliating to be towed around like a criminal, it was more infuriating that she was even in this position. It was a mistake!

"Sit." The young officer demanded, moving to the other side of what she presumed to be his desk. He pulled out some papers and tapped a few keys on his computer to wake it up. Felicity quietly took a seat, hands in her lap but her constantly tapping foot showed her frustration while the officer worked.

"Jones!" She heard a stern voice call out and then heavy footfalls coming their way. Turning she saw Detective Lance approaching.

"What's this?" Lance asked, pointing to Felicity.

"She assaulted me." The officer pouted, pointing to his nose and the beginnings of a black eye.

"You mean you let a girl beat you up?"

"I didn't _let_ her."

"Either way, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. Right sweetheart?" This time Lance directed his question to Felicity.

Felicity quickly nodded. "Of course! I already apologised."

"See, she even apologised. So tell me why you brought her here?"

"I'm going to book her." The officer was adamant.

"I don't think so." Lance easily dismissed.

"But…"

"I just heard on the radio about a cat up a tree, maybe you should go check that out."

"But…"

"Now." Lance indicated for him to leave. With a sigh, the officer walked away from the pair.

"You're free to go."

Felicity stood to leave, and was almost to the exit when she realised that her car wasn't there. She turned back to Detective Lance who was still standing by the desk.

"Can I make a phone call?" Felicity asked as she walked back over to him.

Lance gestured to the phone, and Felicity quickly dialed Oliver.

"Yes Oliver, it's me." Upon hearing who Felicity chose to call, Lance rolled his eyes as he went back to work.

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Why where are you?"

"At the police station."

"You're where?" Felicity slightly pulled the phone away from her ear as Oliver raised his voice.

Felicity sighed as she repeated herself. "At the police station."

"Felicity, what happened?"

"Put away the Arrow voice Oliver." Felicity told him quietly so no one could hear her. "I might have hit a cop. And sort of broken his nose."

"You do know that's a felony, right?"

"So I'm told. Luckily Detective Lance came by and saved the day. I'm free to go but I can't get home. You'll come bail me out, right?"

"I'll be there soon." Oliver hung up and Felcity would swear that she heard him chuckle.

* * *

Huh. That did not turn out how I imagined it would. Oh well!

So I have another idea for a one-shot and then... well that's it. So feel free to send me suggestions for one shots that you would like to see (remember it has to be about Felicity!)

I'll be MIA for a few days because I don't want to be spoiled for the finale until I can watch it on Saturday (like how I totally ruined ep 20 for myself!)


	2. Are you drunk?

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

I watched the season 2 finale last night and I'm about to go on a rant. So if you haven't seen it yet, turn back now for fear of spoiling something for yourself. I'll give you a second to go back.

3…

2…

1…

OH MY GOD! How awesome was that finale?! The acting, the fight scenes, the storyline – amazing.

A wise person told me just to watch it without expectations so that I don't get disappointed (ala ep 14 – I was expecting some overprotective Oliver goodness, but it was not to be!). So I went in with no expectations, and in fact had convinced myself over the last few days that the pic of Felicity that leaked was not at all what it seemed (my theories ranged from her just being in the wrong place at the wrong time to her being taken on purpose because of a plan – and hey look at that, ding ding ding 10 points to me). But even though it was all a ploy that mansion scene was perfect. And then that beach scene! And of course nothing had leaked about Quentin so that just threw me. Let's just say there was no disappointment this time around.

Anyway, I probably wasn't supposed to hijack my story for a finale rant so on to the latest one-shot...

Firstly, thanks to all who have favourited, followed and reviewed. Seriously huge hugs to those that took the time to review – I know that sometimes we just read and move on, so it means a lot when people take the time to leave a few words!

Secondly, this was NOT the next one shot I had in mind. This is actually the start to another much longer Arrow story that I wanted to write – but that was not going to happen. And then I realised that I used one of the lines from the list of prompts and thought – hey I can use that for my one-shot series!

Thirdly, I realise I talk too much. On with the story…

* * *

_Are you drunk?_

Felicity swallows heavily as she tries to concentrate on what's on her computer screen, wishing that the scrolling text would stop jumping around all over the place. Maybe that third glass of red wine had not been a good idea, she thinks as she shuts her eyes tight and rubs them in an attempt to get them to work properly. But hey she was trying to blend in, and it's not her fault the secret spy den they've created sits under a bar. When in Rome and all that…

She slowly opens her eyes, hoping this time the words on the screen are behaving themselves but groans when she sees they aren't. She closes them again, this time her hands finding the back of her neck as she rolls it from side to side trying to rid the headache she can feel coming on.

She doesn't hear him come in, probably due to his ninja like abilities, so of course she is startled when she feels his hands join hers on the back of her neck. She spins around in her chair to face him, causing his hands to drop from where they were and she immediately missed the warmth of them. The sudden movement makes her feel a little dizzy and she can just imagine that she has her hack face on right then, but luckily it quickly passes as she takes him in.

Oliver is standing there in one of the suits she has dubbed his 'Oliver Queen, playboy billionaire persona' suit. He cuts an impressive image as he stands there, tall and imposing with his 6 foot frame and his hands in his pockets, implying strength and sturdiness.

She knew that he had been scheduled to put in an appearance at the tonight, but she was not expecting to see him down in the basement.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity tilts her head at him in question.

"Well that is my club upstairs." Oliver points above them where Felicity can hear the pounding music. Felicity nods as she swings her chair back around to face her computers. She grabs the table to stead herself. She has got to stop doing that!

"Right, and I want you on top of me." It took all of 2 seconds for Felicity to realise what she has just said. She looks over her shoulder at him.

"I mean, no I don't. I just meant that I feel safer when I know you're around. Like when you're in the club." She corrects herself. "But now that I think about it maybe I do want you on top of me - it would probably be quite enjoyable. You'd probably be a little heavy, in the muscly sense not in the fat sense, but I'm sure we could work around it." Felicity muses, turning back to the screens.

"Are you drunk?" Oliver interrupts her with a smirk. Felicity spins to face him.

"What, no!" She immediately answers. Oliver raises an eyebrow, clearly not believing her. "Ok fine, maybe a little, but you can't assume that from me babbling. I say inappropriate things all the time."

"Yes you do. But you haven't lately." Oliver points out.

"What about the whole Team Arrow thing?"

"That wasn't inappropriate. That was just… wrong." Oliver explains.

"We need a name!" Felicity argues. "I can't very well say that I'm spending every night with you and John."

"I thought you loved spending the night with me?" Oliver grins, thinking back to her comment when he first made her his assistant.

Felicity sighs in annoyance. "You know I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Besides mister, you mentioned our nights first!"

"But it's funnier the way you say things."

"Ha ha. Laugh it up. The little IT girl and her inappropriate babbling." Felicity huffs. "Can we get back to this please?" Felicity indicates her computers which she turns back to.

"You sure are focused when you're drunk." Oliver comments, leaning forward so he can follow what she is showing him.

"Was." Felicity interjects. "I _was _drunk. You're a total buzzkill."

* * *

I know - way too short. I will aim for a longer one next time! Remember I'm happy to take prompts. Don't be shy!

And I'm doing a little poll (not really because no one I know watches Arrow!). I want to know what people thought of the mansion scene in the finale – do you think Felicity was in it, and knew what Oliver was going to say? PM me!


	3. You're joking, right?

As always, thanks to all who have reviewed/favourited/followed this story. It is very much appreciated :)

**Spoilers** - not really, but I have used some stuff that happens in Season 2 so fair warning (oh and I don't own anything recognisable!)

* * *

"Home sweet home."

Felicity groans with relief as she lets herself into her apartment. She drops her keys on the small table that is conveniently placed near the door and toes off her heels as she makes her way to her bedroom.

On her way through she throws her bag on her couch, not caring in the slightest when a few items spill out as it falls over. Felicity was just so glad to finally be home. Today had been a really long day, even by her standards. And she had known her fair share of long days – what with her day job helping Oliver in running a Fortune 500 company, and then her night job (again, helping Oliver!) using her technical skills to save Starling City.

* * *

Her day had started unnaturally early since the power had gone out the previous day and she hadn't noticed before going to bed, causing her alarm to start blaring when it was barely 4am. And then since she was awake, she couldn't get back to sleep so she resigned herself to getting ready for work _a lot_ earlier than she would normally.

Due to her early start she was at Queen Consolidated by 6am and with Oliver having back to back meetings all day, she had plenty of work to do. And when the CEO was busy, so was his executive assistant. Felicity felt like she had not stopped all day.

Any normal person would then be free to go home, put on their PJ's and lounge in front of the TV after such a grueling day at work. But no, not Felicity. She then had to go with Oliver and Dig to the Foundry since there was apparently Arrow business to do tonight (wasn't there always?).

They had been following an organised crime ring that had popped up recently. There had been some shady dealings with drugs and weapons in the Glades and it was time the Arrow put a stop to it. Only problem was they had no idea who was behind it. They had been getting a few tips here and there but when Oliver went to 'talk' to them, he found they were only low level thugs who had no idea who was pulling the strings.

So Felicity had set up some searches to try and find out who this person was. Nothing had come up yet, but Oliver was clearly hoping tonight would be different. Felicity wasn't so sure but had sat loyally at her computers while Oliver and Dig sparred on the mats in front of her.

"What was that?" Oliver immediately turned to Felicity when he heard a noise coming from one of her computers.

"Oh that's just me playing Candy Crush. Sorry, I forgot to turn the sound effects off."

"Felicity." Oliver groaned as he turned back to Dig who wasn't even trying to hide his grin.

It had been getting on to 10pm and her searches had still revealed nothing so Felicity opened her mouth, ready to call it a night and head home like Dig had done about 10 minutes ago. But before she could, the phone that Oliver used as the Arrow started ringing. Sure enough, it was Detective Lance and Felicity answered it immediately.

"Hello Detective."

"Smoak." Lance greeted. "You know I'm not exactly a Detective anymore."

Felicity shrugged even though he couldn't see her. "You are to me. What can we help you with?"

Turned out there was a hostage situation at one of the nearby gas stations, and unfortunately the police weren't going to be able to resolve the situation on their own. Detective Lance needed the Arrow's help, discreetly of course since the SCPD weren't exactly fans of the vigilante's activities. Oliver quickly agreed and Felicity knew that he much preferred going out and being all Arrow-y instead of stuck inside training.

"Go home, Felicity. There's no reason for you to stick around." Had been his parting words to her as he rushed out of the Foundry, but despite really wanting to Felicity couldn't leave. Not until she saw for herself that he had gotten back safely.

And he was lucky that she had stayed. Because when Oliver returned, he was looking a little worse for wear. Apparently the situation was a little more complicated than the Detective had let on. The reason why the police weren't able to resolve the situation, was because there was no clear shot which meant that Oliver had had to enter the gas station to try and talk to the robber. And the robber hadn't been interested in talking, so the two had engaged in a fight (albeit it one sided since Oliver was well – Oliver).

"Ow!" Oliver roared as Felicity finished sticking the gauze over his bruised ribs. The robber had gotten some lucky shots in.

"Stop being such a baby." Felicity threw the remainder of the roll at his head as she walked away.

* * *

So after being at the office since the early hours of the morning, and then spending all night in the Foundry, and then having to stick around later than usual to patch up an injured Oliver, it was close to 1am when Felicity finally got home.

Felicity quickly strips out of her office clothes, a tight dress typical of the style she now wore after her 'promotion' to Oliver's assistant. Pulling on her usual pyjamas of sleep shorts and an old MIT tshirt, Felicity goes and grabs her phone and tablet from her bag. Slipping into the kitchen, she fills a glass with cold water to keep on her bedside table since she had a habit of waking up thirsty in the middle of the night. Felicity glances at the dirty dishes piling up in her sink, but immediately dismisses the thought of washing them up as she longingly thinks of her bed.

Finally, Felicity crawls between the sheets of her oh so comfortable large bed. She would have thought that as soon as her head hit the pillow she'd be out like a light, but it takes a bit of tossing and turning until she finds the perfect spot.

"Ah, that's better." Felicity sighs as she closes her eyes, ready to let sleep take her. And then her phone starts ringing.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Felicity huffs as her eyes snap open. She fumbles next to her for her phone which she had thrown onto her bed earlier. She groans as she sees Oliver's name flash across the screen.

"This better be good." She says as greeting when she answers the call while still lying in bed.

"Your computer dinged. You better get back here."

"You're joking, right? Oliver it's 2 o'clock in the morning."

"Technically it's only 1.48. I thought you'd be more concerned about this?"

Felicity sighs, throwing a hand over her tired eyes.

"And I probably would be Oliver. If I didn't know what the ding meant, and I hadn't been the one who set up the computer to make the ding."

"It means your searches found something, right? I told you that you needed to get back here."

"Sorry Oliver, you won't be putting your arrow into anyone tonight." Felicity hears a choking sound coming from Oliver's end of the call as it takes her longer than normal to realise what she had just said. Wow, she must really be tired.

"I mean feel free to go put your _arrow_ into someone. I'm talking about your pointy green ones. Yeah you're not using them tonight. Unless you're into that. I'm not judging."

"Felicity." Oliver cuts off her ramble. "Are you coming to the Foundry or not?"

"No Oliver. The ding just means that the computer needs an update. Goodnight." Felicity hangs up the phone abruptly, throwing it to the end of her bed before rolling over onto her stomach and falling asleep.


	4. You're bleeding

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who have reviewed, favourited and followed. I hope you're still on this ride with me :)**

**In the interests of disclosure - this one is short! And I know after I wrote the last short one I said I would aim for longer one shots - and I swear I am! - but this idea would just NOT leave my mind after I put one of these wine racks together with my sister (yes, they do exist!)**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"This is hopeless!" Felicity groaned as she threw the tool down beside her and looked dejectedly at her failed attempt.

With no Arrow work to attend to that day, Felicity had decided to stay at home and get some chores done. She had woken up bright and early so she could do some cleaning around her apartment and tidied up the small space that she called home. Then she ventured down to the local Laundromat and did some loads of washing, since she was quickly running out of clean clothes.

And now she was back in her apartment trying to put together the wine rack that she had bought from Ikea months ago and had been staring at her judgingly while it sat in its box in her living room.

The first one had been easy – time consuming yeah, what with all of its parts and tiny screws - but she had eventually gotten there. And it looked _good_. Exactly what she wanted. But then the problems had started with the second one. The wooden slats just wouldn't slide into place, and now she couldn't get the metal bars to line up to allow her to screw them in where they needed to go.

The sky outside her apartment had slowly darkened as she sat there with the pieces and (unhelpful!) instructions around her. It was now getting onto 6pm and she was _tired_. She just wanted this done. Her first call would normally be to Dig, but unfortunately he was away this weekend spending some much deserved time with his ex-wife. Luckily, she had the resident vigilante on speed dial.

Not that he was on call for this type of thing – he was more into the crime fighting and the interrogating and just general grr-ing – but she needed help, and he was all about helping the city right? Granted she was not _the_ city, but the _word_ city was part of her name so it kind of fit.

And it wasn't like she was only calling him because he was the Arrow. He was also her friend, albeit it one that she wasn't seen in public with, but a friend nonetheless. Before she could overthink it, Felicity grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

"Felicity? What's wrong?" Oliver answered before the phone had even completed one ring.

"What kind of greeting is that? Can't a friend just call another friend?"

"Of course. But you only usually call when something is wrong." Oliver reasoned.

"Huh, I probably do." Felicity couldn't argue. "So there kind of is something wrong."

"What!?" Felicity could hear movement on Oliver's and knew that he was stalking towards his front door.

"Put your arrows away Oliver. It's just my wine rack." Felicity rolled her eyes at his overreaction.

"You're what?"

"I can't put my wine rack together." Felicity sighed, feeling her throat closing with frustrated tears. "Can you just come over?"

"What makes you think I can help?"

Reluctantly, Felicity answered him. "Okay maybe youdid a pretty decent job of setting up the first lair. I mean you managed to put up the salmon ladder, so you must be good with tools and putting things together."

"And?" Oliver prompted.

"And you're a guy ok?" Felicity huffed, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "It's like built into you to just _know_ how to do things like this."

"Is it?" Felicity could just _hear_ the smirk in Oliver's voice but breathed a sigh of relief when he continued. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

"You're bleeding." Oliver said as soon as Felicity opened the door. Felicity rolled her eyes as she stepped to the side and waved him in.

"We have got to work on your people skills."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're bleeding." He pointed out as he indicated her tea towel wrapped hand.

"It's nothing." Felicity shrugged as she waved away his concern. "One of the pieces of wood was being particularly stubborn and my hand slipped while I was trying to push it into place, causing my poor palm to impale itself onto the sharp metal."

"That doesn't sound good. Are you okay?"

"Seriously Oliver, it's fine. I was just being my usual clumsy self." Felicity assured him as she led him to the living room where the half-finished wine rack was.

"Okay," Oliver slowly replied, but she could tell he was still not convinced. "Where do you want me?"

Felicity's steps faltered at his question, causing him to collide with her back because she had stopped suddenly. His hands automatically raised to her shoulders to steady her.

"Sorry." Felicity shook her head, willing away the image of him saying those same words in a _very_ different context. Now was not the time. "Um, right there. I need a second pair of hands."

Oliver took a seat on the floor beside the weird contraption that she pointed to.

"I managed to get all of the wooden pieces into place, but now I need to screw in these metal pieces." Felicity handed Oliver one of the metal pieces that she was talking about as she sat beside him.

"Alright. Where do we start?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Oliver and Felicity had managed to get all of the metal strips attached to the wood in the crisscross pattern that the instructions asked for, albeit with a few of the screws missing. Because the problem they now faced was that with some of the metal already screwed in, the strips were difficult to move and the remaining holes wouldn't line up.

"How did you manage to do this the first time?" Oliver asked, clearly frustrated with the task.

"Trust me. It wasn't this difficult." Felicity huffed as she pulled the metal every which way trying to get the holes to line up.

"Wait!" Oliver suddenly yelled, making Felicity pause in her movements.

"Hold it there." Oliver demanded as he grabbed a screw and placed it in the gap she had created.

"Oliver, my hole is too small for you to screw."

Before Felicity's mind could catch up to her mouth, Oliver responded.

"You'd be amazed what I can do with small spaces." He winked, as he tightened the screw in place.

* * *

**So I feel like I am drifting away from the true characters of this show :(**

**And there are _so_ many more dialogue prompts to work with and I want to get a few more of these one shots out over the break - so please, any feedback (even constructive criticism) is much appreciated!**


	5. Why won't you believe me?

_Huh, I was not expecting that reaction from the last chapter. To be honest that last line just sort of fell out as I was writing. But I think that is the way to go from now on - I'm just going to stick with my first instinct! __So I hope that has worked for this chapter as well :)_

_And when I started these one-shots, I was going for more of a Team Arrow vibe - but I realised that so far they have only really been about Olicity. So I tried to throw some Dig in here - hope it's ok! He might be a bit OOC but I like to write the characters with a bit more of a fun side to them (Oliver especially)._

* * *

"Dig, I said no." Felicity growled at her friend as he stood stoically in his usual position against the glass door leading into Oliver's office.

"Seriously, I'm… I'm… achoo. Fine?"

"Right. Do you want to try that again without the sneeze and the question?"

"Dig it was just a little sneeze."

"Felicity you've been sneezing all morning. And you really don't look good."

"I think we've established that there is no right way to take that."

"Sorry but it's true." He shrugged.

"Dig, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine." She patted his chest as she walked past him in to Oliver's office to put some papers on his desk that he needed to read when he got back from getting his coffee.

"Yeah. I'm not believing you." He popped some gum and chewed slowly as he watched her return to her desk.

"Remind me again why you're here and not with Oliver? I thought you're secret identity is his black driver, and technically you're his bodyguard."

"The coffee shop is only around the corner, therefore no need to be driven and no need for a bodyguard." Dig replied easily.

"So lucky me gets to be judged this morning huh? I'm not going home."

"Well we'll just wait and see what Oliver says about that." Dig nodded towards the elevators as one signaled that it had just arrived.

"What I say about what?" Oliver asked as he walked towards them, carrying three large coffee cups.

"I'm not going home."

"Felicity is going home."

Dig and Felicity both answered at the same time.

"Okay." He replied slowly as he handed each of them their coffee. Sipping his own, he made his way into his office.

"Does somebody want to tell me what's going on?"

Felicity waved away Oliver's question like it was unimportant and went back to typing something on her computer. Dig opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when Felicity glared at him. He opened it for a second time, only to shut it again when Felicity mimed zipping her mouth closed.

"Felicity is sick." Dig answered, striding quickly over to Oliver's desk when he saw Felicity's head snap up from her screens.

"Dig!" Felicity yelled as she jumped out of her chair and also hurried into Oliver's office.

"You are so not going to able to get into your emails for a week." Felicity threatened with a poke to his chest when she came to a stop beside him. Though the threat kind of got lost when she sneezed.

"She's been doing that all morning." Dig pointed his thumb in Felicity's direction.

"Make that a month."

Dig moved to stand behind Oliver's chair which earned an eyebrow raise from Felicity and a chuckle from Oliver, though he had the sense to hide his amusement behind a cough.

"Are you seriously hiding behind Oliver right now?"

"It's my job to be near him at all times." Dig stood up straighter in an attempt to look professional.

"Yeah, okay." Felicity said sarcastically, clearly not at all buying it. "Oliver, I'm really fine. Don't listen to him."

"You know now that he said it, you don't look well." Oliver pointed out.

"Gee thanks." Felicity was sarcastic as she turned and started walking back to her desk. Unfortunately she didn't make it very far since she had to stop after a few steps when she ended up doubled over with a coughing fit.

"Felicity, why don't you go home and rest." Oliver suggested, while Dig stood next to him nodding in agreement.

"Like you can run this place without me." Felicity scoffed, turning to face her boss.

"I'm sure I'll manage."

"Oliver, how many meetings do you have today?" Felicity asked him innocently.

"Um, 2? No, no. It's 3. I definitely remember that I have 3 meetings today." He said confidently.

"Actually, you have 5 meetings today." Felicity held up all five fingers. "One this morning with Mark from Accounting, then 10am with David and Greg from HR, then 12 o'clock with Isabel, then 2pm with the Board, then finally 5pm with Sandra and Richard from Applied Sciences." One by one she dropped a finger as she counted them all off.

"So I'll ask them to send me a temp for the day." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"And ruin all of my systems. I don't think so."

"Well I'll cancel some of the meetings then, and reschedule for tomorrow. It'll be fine."

"No, it won't."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Do you mean apart from the fact that you felt the need to pull me all the way up here from the job I was very qualified for and actually really good at? Or the part where I'm here every day from 6am to 8pm typing reports and doing other CEO related tasks that _you _are supposed to do?"

"She does do your job really well man." Dig interrupted. Oliver glared at him.

"Not helping Dig. Felicity just because you're extremely good at this job, doesn't mean you can't take a day off."

"I don't need a day off." Felicity argued as she stalked back to her desk. Oliver followed her out and watched as she sat back down.

"Fine. If you don't sneeze within the next 2 minutes you can stay. If I hear _anything_ from you, then you are going home. I will even physically remove you if I have to."

Felicity opened her mouth to protest.

"And don't think I won't." Oliver threatened as he stood there with his arms crossed, an exact replica of the position Dig held behind him.

The three stood in silence. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the second hand from the clock on the far wall. Felicity's eyes started watering, an indication that she needed to sneeze. It was clear that she was trying to hold it in, but she emitted a small 'eep' sound anyway.

"Fine!" Felicity threw her hands up in defeat.

Oliver and Dig wore matching grins as they watched on while their blonde IT girl got her things ready to leave. Felicity angrily threw her belongings into her handbag before storming past Oliver and Dig on her way to the elevators.

"Ridiculous." She muttered as she jabbed the down button and waited for the doors to open.

* * *

While Felicity was still not happy about being sent home, deep down she knew that relaxing on the lounge wearing her comfortable pj's was a lot better than having to be at work.

Since she spent a good portion of her time with Oliver and Dig, and any spare time catching up on much needed sleep and the occasional cleaning, she was severely behind on her shows. So being sent home actually turned out to be a good thing, as she had managed to catch up on all of the latest episodes of _Game of Thrones_ and she could safely go back onto Facebook and Twitter.

She was just watching the end of the last episode when there was a knock at her door. Pausing the show, she untucked her feet from beneath her and padded barefoot to go answer it. Without bothering to check who it was since her social life was fairly limited at the moment meaning there was only a few people who it could be, she swung open the door.

Only to be met with a whole lot of sweater clad chest. Felicity craned her neck up to look into the face of Oliver, as it loomed almost a good 6 inches above her.

"Didn't you hear? I'm sick. I could be contagious." Felicity greeted him, adding a small cough to emphasise her point.

"I come bearing gifts." Oliver held up a brown paper bag in offering.

"Ooh, presents!" Felicity snatched the bag from him before heading back to her spot on the lounge. "You may enter."

Oliver chuckled as he followed Felicity to the living room.

"Do you even want to know what I brought before you invite me in?"

"It's got to be good for you to risk showing up here after that stunt you and Dig pulled this morning." Felicity shrugged as she pulled out a small tub of mint chocolate chip ice-cream.

"Ice-cream, really? You're the one that said I was sick. Is ice-cream really the right thing to be giving to a sick person?" Felicity raised an eyebrow as she questioned him. Oliver shrugged.

"It's your favourite. I figured it would cheer you up."

"I have a cold Oliver, I'm not depressed. I don't need ice-cream" Felicity corrected him, all the while tucking into said ice-cream with the plastic spoon she also found in the bag.

"I can see that." Oliver rolled his eyes at her antics as he took a seat on the couch next to her, pulling her feet that she had curled up next to her to lay across his lap.

"So what are we watching?" he asked casually as he made himself comfortable.

* * *

_I apologise for that last little scene - it came about because I was trying to make this chapter longer so it might not be written as well as the rest (oh well!)_

_All reviews are appreciated (even Guest ones. Just because I can't reply doesn't mean I don't love your comments just as much!)_


	6. Don't Touch Me!

_So this one-shot was inspired by the couple of comments I got after chap 3 about Felicity working too hard._

_Read this with the idea that it is set around the end of Season 1…_

* * *

_"Don't Touch Me!"_

"Alright guys. I'm heading out." Felicity announced after she had shut down her computers. She grabbed her bag and gave a quick wave to the two men who were sparring over at the mats before heading towards the exit.

"What?" Oliver demanded in that stupid bossy tone he sometimes got, as he paused in his pseudo-fight with Diggle.

"I'm sure what Oliver meant to say was – 'Goodnight, Felicity. See you tomorrow'." Dig reasoned as he clapped a hand on Oliver's shoulder and threw him a glare.

"No, I meant what I said." Oliver returned the glare as he shrugged off Diggle's hand and stalked towards where Felicity had stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's not even 9 o'clock. We have work to do." He ordered.

"As much as I enjoy sitting here and watching you without a shirt on while you go about your training routine, I'd hardly consider it _work_." Felicity explained.

"I'm sure you were running searches, or doing research, or _something_ over there." Oliver indicated the computers that she had just left.

"Not really." Felicity shrugged. "At least nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. I have plans."

"Since when?" Oliver was confused. Surely if she had made plans, he would know about it.

"Again, I think what Oliver meant to say was – 'Have fun, Felicity. See you tomorrow'." Dig chimed in.

"Stop putting words in my mouth." Oliver retorted, turning and pointing a finger in Diggle's direction. "I just meant that you don't usually have plans."

"Oliver, my whole life does not revolve around _this_." Felicity pointed out, waving a hand around the lair to indicate what she meant by 'this'.

"Okay, so maybe a good 90% of my life revolves around it." Felicity corrected when she saw the disbelieving looks on Oliver and Dig's face. "But that still leaves me with 10% which I can choose to spend any damn well way I please."

"She has a point, man. You have your family and I have Carly and AJ, but what does Felicity have? Probably just us and her job, she deserves a night out."

"Thanks Dig. I guess. Point is, I can make plans."

"Fine." Oliver relented, albeit reluctantly. "Just make sure you're contactable at all times."

Felicity nodded, though she rolled her eyes at his request, as she spun on her heel and made her way up the stairs.

* * *

Felicity hadn't been lying – she did have plans. She rushed home to change into the clothes and accessories that she had laid out that morning, determined to look at least half-way decent and not at all like her usual dressed down Monday to Friday look that she normally sported.

Looking in the full length mirror that hung beside her front door, Felicity was satisfied that with her hair down and straight, glasses gone and replaced with contacts and soft blue cocktail dress that hugged her in all the right places, she not only looked good but she might even look _hot_.

Grinning, Felicity grabbed her matching blue clutch and slipped on her 6 inch black heels before heading out to the waiting cab that she had called for earlier.

Felicity smiled as she entered _Rouge_, one of the newest nightclub's to open in Starling in an effort to compete with Oliver's club on the other side of the city. While she loved what she did for Oliver and believed in his cause to protect the city, sometimes it got to be too much. There were long days at work, followed by even longer nights at the Foundry, so she was going to enjoy herself tonight. And drink alcohol – lots and lots of alcohol.

Felicity's smile turned into a grin as she spotted her friends sitting at a nearby table. She waved as she approached them and the group of 5 girls stood to offer hugs and squeals of welcome. This is what she needed. A night away from Oliver and all his broodiness. Just one of the reasons she had quickly mentioned this club after her friends had suggested that they go to _Verdant_. What was the point in getting the night off from Arrow business if she just went to his club?

* * *

It was getting late but Felicity was determined to stay out for as long as she could handle it. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for her group of friends. After a number of shots, and numerous dances, each girl had said goodnight and headed home. Of course not without offering to take Felicity home as well, but she declined.

Felicity was disappointed that she was now alone, but the music was still pumping and she had re-situated herself at the bar where she sipped on her latest cocktail, and be in a position to get another one when it was finished. She still wore a smile as she bopped her head to the beat and happily drank her drink. Thinking of nothing, she felt giddy as she let her mind drift.

She was brought back to reality when she noticed out of the corner of her eye, someone sit down at the stool beside her. She paid the person no mind, until her spoke to her.

"Hey there." He greeted, raising his voice slightly so that he could be heard over the music. Felicity pasted on a polite smile as she turned to the stranger.

"Hi." The smile became a genuine one when she noticed that the stranger was a very cute brunette.

"Does your boyfriend know you're out at-" he checked his watch. "2am?"

Felicity lightly giggled. "Subtle."

"I thought I'd get that awkward conversation out of the way." He shrugged. "Matt."

"Felicity." She replied as she took his offered hand in a light handshake.

"So what brings you here tonight?" Matt asked.

"Just hanging out with some friends. I figured I deserved a girl's night out."

"Uh huh. And where are these friends now?" Matt glanced around the room but there was no one looking for Felicity.

"Gone." Felicity admitted sadly. "But that didn't mean that _I _had to go home." She finished, pointing to herself.

"Been one of those days has it?"

"More like one of those weeks. No, make that one of those _months_."

Matt chuckled. "Tell me about it."

And so Felicity did.

* * *

Felicity and Matt had been talking for a good 20 minutes about everything and nothing. It was nice to talk to someone who was outside the bubble of Oliver, Dig and the Arrow. Speaking of which. Felicity's smile fell as she glanced over Matt's shoulder and saw none other than Oliver Queen at the entrance. And of course, as soon as he had entered he had noticed her and was on his way over.

Matt noticed the change in Felicity's expression. "Something wrong?"

"Uh." Felicity stuttered. _Think Felicity_. "My drink's empty. Do you mind?" Felicity held up her empty glass and pointed to the bartender, who thankfully was at the other end of the bar.

"Sure. Same?"

"Mm hmm." Felicity nodded, keeping a smile on her face as she wished for Matt to leave before he encountered an unpredictable Oliver.

"Felicity." Oliver said tightly, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at her.

"Oliver." Felicity greeted him back, swinging around in her stool to face him. She checked over her shoulder to make sure that Matt was out of ear shot.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked her.

"I said I had plans." Felicity shrugged. "How did you find me anyway?"

Oliver pointed at her clutch that was sitting on the bar. "Your phone."

"What?"

"I traced your phone."

"What?" she repeated, this time with a bit more anger.

Oliver sighed. "Your phone emits a signal that shows me where you are. Or at least where your phone is. I used the program on the computer to locate the signal."

"No, I know _how_ it's done." Felicity waved away his explanation. "I meant _why _would you do that? That's an invasion of privacy Oliver!"

"Like you've never traced my phone."

"That's different and you know it. You could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere so I have to know where you are."

"You could have been lying dead in a ditch somewhere too. I needed to know you were safe."

"Of course you did." Felicity rolled her eyes, knowing all about his guilt complex. "Well here I am. Safe. So you can go now." Felicity shooed him away as she saw Matt returning.

"And you're coming with me." It was not a question and Oliver reached for Felicity's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Felicity pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Is everything alright here?" Matt asked as he approached the pair, setting Felicity's drink on the bar behind her.

"Peachy." Felicity deadpanned, glaring at Oliver. Oliver pasted on his 'playboy-billionaire' smile as he turned to face the newcomer. Though it quickly fell when he saw who it was.

"Matt Cornwell."

"Oliver Queen." Matt responded in kind, also not liking who Felicity's new friend was.

"Do you two know each other?" Felicity asked the two men, noticing the tension that had just arisen within the small group.

"We grew up together." Matt nodded.

"And went to school together." Oliver added. "Matt went to one of the four schools I dropped out of."

"Oh. Great." Felicity could not think of anything else to say. "Well, Oliver was just leaving."

"Actually I think I'll stay and have a drink." Oliver grinned, raising his arm to motion for the bartender. But before he could, Felicity grabbed it and pushed it down.

"Actually you won't. I'll see you tomorrow." Felicity titled her head in the direction of the exit, willing Oliver to leave.

"Wait, Oliver is your boss?" Matt asked incredulously.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean I guess _technically_ he is, what with his name on my building and all. But not in the _strict_ sense of the word. I don't take orders from him or anything."

"Except at night." Oliver added, a smirk aimed at Matt. Matt's face dropped at Oliver's implication, and Felicity turned a nice shade of red.

"He didn't mean it like that." Felicity shook her head as she slapped Oliver on the chest for his comment. "I set up the computers and system at his club, and sometimes I'm there are night."

"Right, that's what I meant." Oliver shrugged, but the smirk stayed in place.

"Go. Now." Felicity pushed out through gritted teeth, as she physically pushed Oliver towards the exit - grateful when he turned to leave.

* * *

_Uh...so there it is. Not sure where I was going with that but hope you kind of like it anyway :) (*sheepish grin*)_

_Sorry, that may be it for a while. I've sort of come to a dead end with new ideas, so don't hate me if I disappear..._


	7. I'd rather die

Nothing more than a drabble (about 500 words) just because this is the first prompt on that dialogue list so every time I look at that list this line and scenario stares at me with its judgy eyes until I had to write something…

_I'd rather die_

* * *

"Yeah. I don't think so." Felicity replied bluntly, not looking up from her computer screen as she continued typing, ignoring an irate Oliver who was standing behind the said computer.

"Felicity." Oliver barked. "This is serious. Detective Lance and the Count have already made the connection between you and the Arrow."

"Please. That's only two people."

"Yeah well, two too many in my opinion." Oliver fumed, crossing his arms in front of his sweaty bare chest.

"She's right, man. It's only two people." Dig piped in from his position against the med table where he was resting after the sparring session he had just had with Oliver. Felicity smiled in his direction grateful that he saw things her way. That was until he continued speaking.

"Honestly I'm surprised that more people haven't joined the dots."

"They probably have and we just don't know about it yet." Oliver admitted with a sigh. "So that's why from now on, you do not go anywhere unless you're with me or Dig, understood?"

"No I don't need a babysitter. I'd rather die." Felicity glanced over at John. "No offense."

"None taken." Diggle shrugged easily, taking a gulp of water from the bottle he was holding.

"Felicity. This is not up for discussion." Oliver ordered as he rounded the table to get in her personal space. He spun her chair so she was facing him, bending slightly so they were face to face with one hand on the top of her chair and one hand on the computer desk.

"Understood?"

"Oliver, you stopped being intimidating to me from the second I found you bleeding in my car. So this-" she indicated his closeness. "Is not working."

"Understood?" Oliver ignored her and leaved impossibly closer.

"I can take care of myself Oliver." Felicity rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Like if someone did something like this?" Quickly, Oliver grabbed Felicity's right arm and bent it behind her back while pushing her against the table so her face was flat next to the keyboard.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Felicity said confidently.

"But I could." Oliver countered.

"But you won't. So this is ridiculous." Felicity tried pushing up against his hand but it was like a vice grip on the back of her neck and she couldn't move.

"Oliver." Diggle warned as he started walking over to them since he noticed that Felicity's face was growing redder as she continued to struggle against his hold. Oliver silenced him with a glare and he didn't come any closer.

"I'm serious Felicity, what would you do?"

"Fine, I don't know alright." Felicity yelled in defeat, but as soon as she felt Oliver loosen his hold on her she used her free left hand to grab the hand against her neck and spun to kick Oliver's feet from under him. Off balance, he fell and she twisted his arm so that he landed face first on the floor and she put a knee in the middle of his back to keep him there.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent, Mr Queen." Felicity smirked from her spot on his back

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Oliver asked. Felicity shrugged even though he couldn't see her from his position on the floor.

"You think after spending over a year with you guys I haven't picked up a few things?"

"Dig, did you teach her that?"

"Maybe." Diggle and Felicity hit a high five as he came to stand beside his two friends.

* * *

Remember - send me a prompt!


	8. Who do you think you are?

**I think this is one of my only stories that is episode specific - set during An Innocent Man (season 1 ep 4).**

**I know there are quite a few fics out there based on this scenario – but this line was just screaming out to be part of a scene like this… And it kind of bothers me that Felicity never met the Arrow (well before she knew who it was, because she's obviously met him now…)**

**And huge thanks to everyone who left a prompt after the last chapter. I promise I haven't forgotten about it – I have written them all down, and put most into story ideas so they could be coming out soon. Watch this space!**

* * *

_Who do you think you are?_

Felicity stretches out her legs in an effort to get more comfortable on her couch as she mindlessly watches the random movie playing out on the screen. She places another spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice-cream into her mouth, savouring the taste of it as she holds it between her cheeks for a second before swallowing.

It had been another long day at Queen Consolidated and while Felicity loved her job there, how hard was it to check that the monitor was plugged in before they called for IT assistance when their computer wouldn't turn on. Felicity sighs in frustration as she dives into the pint of ice-cream once more, while trying to pay attention to the story of the movie that she had found when flipping through the channels earlier.

With all the lights in the apartment turned off, when there is a particularly dark scene in the movie where the hero walks through a sewerage tunnel, the TV becomes somewhat of a mirror so Felicity can see a figure standing in her bedroom doorway behind her. She shakes her head and since she thinks it's just her imagination playing tricks, she looks over her shoulder quickly not really expecting to see anything there.

When she realises that she's wrong and there is someone standing there, she jumps from the couch in fright. She turns to face the stranger and holds her spoon out in front of her like it is some dangerous weapon.

"Woah."

"I'm not going to hurt you Felicity." His synthesised voice answers as he holds his arms out to the side of his body, showing that he means no harm.

"Right, like I'm going to believe you." Felicity rolls her eyes, not relaxing her stance one bit. "And how do you know my name? Or better yet, how do you know where I live?"

"I need your help." He tells her, clearly ignoring the questions she has just thrown at him.

"And why would I help you?"

"You come highly recommended." And though it's hard to tell with the synthesiser on, Felicity thinks she can hear a smile in his voice.

"Of course I do. I'm the best." Felicity answers simply with a shrug. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm not sure I should help you in whatever shady dealings you have going on. Let's face it, we're probably talking illegal as well."

"You like a challenge." He points out. Felicity isn't sure if she should be impressed or annoyed with his confident tone. She goes with annoyed.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just waltz in here and assume you know me." Felicity retorts, waving her hand in the direction he came from.

"I didn't _waltz._ I came in through the window."

"You what?" Felicity glares, placing her hands on her hips trying to look intimidating.

"You left your bedroom window unlocked. You shouldn't do that by the way." He points back into the room. Felicity chooses to pretend that the vigilante of all people did not just give her _safety_ advice.

"You know that's breaking and entering right?"

"I didn't break anything. It was unlocked."

"That's still considered a break buddy. Opening a window is _breaking_ the seal of the house."

Even without being able to see his face, Felicity knows that he is wearing a confused expression at her words so she continues on.

"I read a lot. You know, with all the felonies you commit you should probably be more on top of all the legal speak."

"Will you help me or not?" He asks, once again ignoring what she just said.

"You haven't actually told me what you need my help with." Felicity reasons. She sees him give a small nod before reaching for an arrow in his quiver, making sure to hold his bow far away so she can see that he isn't planning on using it. He holds the arrow up for her to see.

"I think everyone not living under a rock knows that they are your weapon of choice. I'm pretty sure you know what to do with that. Why do you need my help?"

"This one's a bit different." He admits, reaching out as if to hand it to her. But with almost 2 feet between them, plus a couch, that wasn't going to happen.

"Ok." Felicity sighs as she waves him over, giving him her permission to approach so that she could look at the thing. He walks closer, coming around the couch so they are now standing face to face. She notices that he slightly drops his head so that his face remains in the shadow of his hood and she can't really see his features. But she can just make out the lower part of his rather defined jaw that is covered with a light spattering of facial hair.

Now that it's in her hands and she can get a closer look at it, she sees that the arrow has something attached to the end of it. At her questioning glance he explains.

"It's a recording device. I'm looking into something and I'm hoping to record a certain conversation."

"Right, but there are a number of recording devices out there. Why do you need it attached to an arrow?"

"Delivery purposes." He shrugs. Felicity gags just a little bit.

"This isn't going _in_ someone right? Because I don't think it's going to work after that."

"Don't worry Felicity." He assures her laying a hand on her shoulder, though he doesn't elaborate on what he _is_ going to be doing with the arrow. Felicity throws him a look but takes a seat on the couch so she can work on the arrow head.

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity sees the vigilante take a seat beside her on the couch. He silently watches as she grabs a small tool kit from under her coffee table and proceed to pull apart the recording device so she can get to the wiring. It looks complicated with wires going every which way, but Felicity confidently works on the thing.

"So what do I call you?" Felicity attempts to strike up a conversation with the hooded mystery next to her. He doesn't answer so Felicity pushes.

"Oh come on. You clearly know my name. That should go both ways." Felicity motions between the two of them. Again, he doesn't answer.

"Fine." Felicity huffs, turning back to her work. "I'll make one up then shall I? You clearly like pointy things so how about – Point?"

"No." he responds with a scoff.

"Well what about the get up." She indicates his outfit. "You have a thing for green so – Jade?"

"That a girl's name." he dismisses. Felicity shrugs.

"What would you suggest then? Something original like Arrow?"

"Yes." He agrees quickly.

"Of course your name would be Arrow." Felicity hands him back the arrow with the now working recording device. "All done."

"Thank you." He acknowledges as he takes the arrow from her, his gloved hand briefly coming into contact with her long fingers. Being this close to him, Felicity can faintly smell is scent of leather and sweat, and something else that she can't pinpoint so must just be uniquely _him_.

"Anytime." Felicity nods as she watches him walk back to her bedroom, and the window he came in through. "I mean not _any _time. Like don't come around at 3 in the morning because I'd be asleep." She corrects.

Felicity thinks she hears a chuckle come from the Arrow, but with the synthesiser masking his natural tone she can't be sure. Felicity decides to show him that she isn't an idiot.

"Bye Oliver." He freezes for a fraction of a second but then he is walking away, neither confirming nor denying what Felicity has correctly guessed.

* * *

**Has anyone actually considered how weird it is for someone to _smell_ someone...**


	9. Promise me you'll never do that again

_Thank you so much for the kind words on the last chapter. I have always wanted to write a one shot like that so I'm glad you guys liked it!_

_This chapter is thanks to sakura-blossom62 and Abbie-As-Sue.29 who made the decision for me about what one shot to put up next. Not that I've written the other one – but their vote gave me the focus I needed so I wasn't drowning in all these one shot ideas that I have floating around on my computer… and phone… and ipad._

_Another episode-specific fic - set during 2x21. Sorry, the characters are probably a bit OOC since I kind of projected my own feelings about things onto them :)_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_Promise me you'll never do that again_

I worriedly looked at Oliver as he lay sprawled on the desk. But then his fingers twitched and I knew that he would be okay and was waking up. Though he did not look happy as he glanced first at me and then at John as we stood around him.

"Diggle, what the hell?" He started to ask, but then he noticed the other person in the room. Laurel Lance.

"Slade Wilson. He told me who you were."

"Did he hurt you?"

I stood my ground as Oliver rose from the chair, wanting to stay close since I was unsure how the tranquiliser would have affected him.

"No, he was trying to hurt you." Laurel told him, but I could see that he was looking at me. It almost looked like he was trying to tell me _'I told you so'_. As Laurel continued talking, she walked closer so John and I remained where we were on either side of Oliver, thinking Laurel was going to stand between us so that she would be in front of Oliver. But as she got closer she changed course and came towards where I was standing so that I was forced to move to stand next to John while she took my original place at Oliver's side.

I didn't appreciate her coming into _our _home and acting like she owned the place, but I bit my tongue and stood there in silence while the two interacted.

"They told me what you were planning to do."

"It's what I have to do." Oliver corrected her.

Out of the blue, Laurel asked if she could have a moment with him. This got my back up. Granted she didn't know about the secondary lair and the emotional scene that Oliver and I had gone through. But she had _just_ said it herself. John and I were his partners. Didn't she think that we would have already tried to talk this stubbornness out of him?

I hesitated to step away, first looking at Oliver and then over at John. Oliver would not look at us so I wasn't sure how he felt about this situation, but I was expecting for John to have something to say about it. He had been burnt before because of Oliver's attachment to Laurel, and there was too much at stake right now for it to happen again. But surprisingly he did nothing and instead gently nudged me to walk away. Reluctantly I did so, but not before noticing out of the corner of my eye that Oliver was closely monitoring our retreat. I suspected that with Slade out there he was uncomfortable when we were out of his sight.

I gave Oliver a reassuring smile as John and I made our way further into the lair. I turned my back on Laurel and Oliver and faced the table in front of me, mindlessly playing with the arrows that Oliver always left lying around. Now I wasn't _trying_ to listen, and Laurel kind of spoke softly, but we were in a basement so of course sound travelled which meant that I could basically hear every word.

I cringed when I heard Laurel ask him why he didn't tell her. Maybe it was the fact that she had called him a killer, or even that she had formed a whole team to go after him? I really didn't get that girl. So what if at one point she had seemingly accepted the vigilante and his ways. All she had done after the Undertaking was try to have him arrested, no wonder Oliver hadn't wanted to tell her about his nighttime activities.

And then she brought up Tommy and I could hear the pain in Oliver's voice. My heart went out to him. Didn't she realise that she was just bringing up bad memories? Plus she called him Ollie. Really? You'd think by now she would have realised that he is not that person anymore. Not _once_ have I called him Ollie. The stupid juvenile name was a representation of the person he was before the island, not the man that had returned. The one who was trying to save this city. It was just Oliver.

When Laurel mentioned us, I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder to try and judge how this little pep talk was going. I could tell from the look on Oliver's face that Laurel wasn't getting anywhere. Trying to physically move the man was like trying to move a brick wall, and when trying to get through to him - well let's just say that the same analogy applied. Though I couldn't help but feel a little justified when I saw that there wasn't really any emotion in Oliver's face as Laurel was talking to him. It seemed like I wasn't the only person he wasn't going to be listening to today.

"But I know you. I know you like I know my own name." I scoffed when I heard those words from Laurel. The idea that she knew him was ridiculous, which apparently she thought so too since she added that disclaimer. I was pleased to hear her acknowledge that the idea that she knew him was stupid, given his secret that she hadn't even managed to work out for herself. But then she had to continue with her absurd line of thought. "I know who you are in your bones." I heard her say.

Wait - what?! Was she serious? I had had enough. I spun around, probably flicking John with my ponytail in the process, and stormed over there.

"You don't know him." I yelled at her, squeezing between her and Oliver so that I was in her face. I knew John had followed me and found out I was right when I saw his hand on my arm, trying to pull me away but I just shrugged him off.

"If you knew him. At all. Then you would have realised that when he returned from that island 2 years ago, he was not the same person as your precious _Ollie_ who had boarded that yacht with your sister. You would have realised _last year_ that he was the Hood. You spoke to him enough times as the Arrow. You don't know him." I repeated, fuming at the sheer arrogance of this woman in front of me.

"And I suppose you do?" Laurel sneered. "What do you know? You're just his secretary."

Before either Oliver or John could move, I raised my hand and brought it down hard against Laurel's cheek. There was a resounding crack as my hand made contact with her face and then Laurel was covering the quickly forming red mark with both of her hands.

I could see tears swimming at the edges of Laurel's eyes as she stared at me in shock. I didn't want to even think of the look currently on Oliver's face as I continued to glare at her. My face remained passive as I watched Laurel look behind me to Oliver for help. But thankfully the man remained silent.

I watched as Laurel opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but she must have thought better of it because with one last glance at me she rushed up the stairs. When I heard the metal door slam behind her, I allowed a few tears to slip out.

"Ow." I cried in pain as I grabbed the hand that I had slapped Laurel with, with my good hand and held it to my chest.

"I'll get you some ice." John chuckled as he went to the back were the medical supplies were.

"Felicity." Oliver sighed, grabbing my shoulders so that he could turn me to face him. Scared of his response, I refused to look up at him.

"Hey." He said gently as he lifted my chin with his forefinger so that I was looking him in the eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he reached out with both hands to grab my sore one and cradled it with some pressure to try and soothe the sting.

"Promise me you'll never do that again."

"What? Yell at Gorgeous Laurel, or hit her?"

"Preferably both. But I'm more talking about this." Oliver held up my injured hand that was still sandwiched between both of his.

"I don't want you getting hurt." he frowned down at me. I sighed.

"Fine. It was stupid anyway, I probably hurt my hand more than I hurt her face."

"I don't know about that. Did you see the mark you left?" John grinned as he returned with the ice pack. Oliver just shook his head as he caught the ice pack when John threw it and placed it on my palm.

* * *

_Um, ok... but it did work out the way I had planned (ok, I'll be honest the only thing I had planned was Felicity slapping Laurel)_

_So - not my favourite but I hope it was at least readable. Stay tuned for more if you're still around!_


End file.
